


Jackrabbit Heart

by Amuly



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Episode Related, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the night after the Season 5 premier, Daryl is just so damn happy to have Carol back to him. And Carol is, too, though she's got a different idea on how they can celebrate their reunion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackrabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, spoilers for the season 5 premier. Which are probably spoiled in the summary itself.

That night they took up in an abandoned farmhouse. There were a hell of a lot of them now, which made it harder to find somewhere to spend the night. But on the other side of things, more people meant more eyes for watch, which weren't a bad thing. There were three rooms in the house outside the bathroom: kitchen, bedroom, living room. An unspoken agreement left the bedroom to Maggie and Glenn, with most of the others trying their best to pile into the living room. Tyreese and Sasha took first watch, both so damn happy to see each other they weren't done looking their fill just yet. The new guys, the ones who thought they had some sorta cure in that guy's head with the awful fucking mullet on top, took up in a burned-out car in the house carport. Daryl was pretty sure he never heard any science come out of a mouth with _that_ kinda haircut on top, but hell, he'd seen weirder. They had a black woman with a samurai sword: anything was possible nowadays, he supposed.

Which left Carol, setting her stuff down on the far end of the kitchen, just under the only window in the room. Daryl set his own stuff next to hers and dared anyone to question it. Carol herself had looked at his pack with that soft smile, and the others didn't say a word. Because they damn well shouldn't.

By the time Daryl climbed over the bodies spilling from the living room toward the kitchen threshold, most everyone in the house was asleep. Maggie and Glenn sure as hell weren't, judging by the noises coming through the paper-thin walls, but they would be soon enough. Daryl snorted to himself. Glenn never did seem to last very long from what Daryl could tell. Then again, Daryl probably wouldn't last too long himself, if he'd had someone warm and willing to be inside.

Carol was already tucked up on her bedroll, backpack her pillow. Daryl tiptoed as quiet as he could in his boots across the cracked linoleum floor. When he got to his spot, Daryl sat down and dressed down—much as he was willing to, given the circumstances. His vest went off, and his boots, though those he kept right next to his feet, ready to slip on. Carol had her boots off too, Daryl noted. And her belt with her knives and guns, though it was kept pretty close at hand, just between her and the wall.

Daryl laid down facing Carol, back to the rest of his group. Carol was facing the wall, looking like she was asleep as far as Daryl could tell. For a long moment Daryl just looked at her, eyes all wide kinda wonder-like. He couldn't believe she was back to him. Found after all this damn time, after all that bullshit Rick pulled kicking her out, and then the Governor, and being on the road... it was like a fucking miracle sent down from on high, if Daryl believed in that sorta thing they pontificated on in Sunday school. He didn't used to, but now maybe he was starting to think he should reevaluate those beliefs.

Carol looked good. Healthy. Her arms weren't too skinny, her thighs weren't all wasted away. She looked like she'd been eating out on the road, not running too hard. That was good. She was always skinny at the best of times, but sometimes, like that winter they were on the road after the farm, Daryl worried she'd waste away to nothing. Hunger get her before the walkers did. But she looked good. Looked like she'd gotten at least two square cans a day.

“I can feel you looking,” Carol murmured.

Daryl slid down against the ground, shoulders hunching up. “Just...” He grunted. Hoped that would explain himself for him. Carol didn't usually need him to say so many words, all the time. She knew his head—he didn't have to get the words out for her to know them.

Carefully Carol shifted around, making about as much noise as a mouse. But she weren't no mouse anymore. She'd saved them: saved all of them. Over and over again, Carol had saved the group more than even he had. Daryl's mouth dropped open as he looked at her, looked his fill. She was like some kinda old myth warrior goddess, coming down from the mountains to smite the wicked. Or the archangel Michael, all wrath and ruin with his sword to battle Satan, but more... lady.

Carol's eyes were smiling up at him, glittering in the moonlight. Daryl's hand twitched at his side—wanting to do what, he didn't know. He just licked his lips and stared at her some more, thinking not much else besides _you're here, you're here, you're here._

“Shhhh,” Carol murmured, and at first Daryl thought she meant to quiet all the noise in his head. But then her hands stole forward, fingertips grazing his belt, and Daryl realized that was a pre-emptive “shh”. He still jumped about a foot.

“Carol, what are you-”

“What'd I say?” Carol whispered, and her eyes were still smiling, her lips all curled up and teasing. Except this weren't no tease, clearly, since her hands started moving again at his jeans, undoing the belt buckle.

Daryl's hand shot out to grab hers. She was so skinny he could wrap one hand around both her wrists, hold them tight. She stopped, but her eyes stayed locked on his, and the smile didn't leave her mouth.

“What the hell you think you're doing?” Daryl whispered.

On the other side of the wall, Maggie and Glenn had gotten good and loud. They were just about done, judging by the noises Maggie was making. Carol cocked one eyebrow and pursed her lips. Between them and Carol's fingers, still pressed insistently against his front, Daryl was getting hard. He flushed.

“What's it look like I'm doing?” Carol whispered back.

Daryl opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut pretty quick. Well, he sure knew what it looked like Carol was doing. And judging by the way she was staring at him, all smug and kinda hungry-like, that's what she _meant_ to be doing, too.

Did he want this? Well, his cock sure did, that much Daryl knew. But that thing was a dumb ass at the best of times, even if the insult might be a little oxymoronic. He cared about Carol, that was for sure. Hell, he loved her, if he was being all honest and feelings. And not just like he loved the rest of his group, like how he loved Rick or Glenn, or even Maggie or Beth. Naw, him and Carol, how he felt about Carol: that was something special. Something different. If this had been a different time, different circumstances, a woman like Carol might have made him have thoughts about setting up house, finding a real job he could hold down and support her, give her the things she wanted. Something at a mill or maybe in construction. He'd want to do right by Carol, if they were in a different world. As it was, in the world they got... he loved her, and he was just so damn happy to have her back.

“I don't...”

Carol's hands went limp in his grip, her expression turning from sultry to stunned in a moment.

“Oh, oh hon, I'm sorry. If you don't want-” she started to pull her hands away.

Daryl kept her wrists in his tight grip. Keeping them in place. Except this time, it was kinda the opposite intention. Carol raised her eyebrows.

“You _do_...?”

Daryl licked his lips, heart pounded like a jackrabbit's with its foot caught in a trap.

“I'm glad you're back,” he croaked, throat dry.

“I'm glad I'm back too,” Carol replied, smiling. Then she waited, very still, only her eyes moving across Daryl's face. Daryl realized she was using hunting tactics on him, treating him like a scared dog or deer or something. Daryl didn't like that thought, that Carol was having to treat him like some fleet-footed little prey thing. Mustering up all his manly courage, he surged forward and kissed Carol, right on the lips.

Carol kissed back enthusiastically—almost _too_ enthusiastically. Her tongue slipped into Daryl's mouth the minute it could, her teeth nipped at his lips. Daryl ended up having to let go of her wrists just so he could reach up to her shoulder and... hold on. Daryl wondered if she kissed like this before, with her husband. Probably not. This was the new Carol. This was _his_ Carol.

So distracted by her lips and tongue, Daryl had forgotten her hands had been busy before. When she cupped him roughly through his jeans Daryl jumped, again, though this time he didn't try and pull away.

“Gotta stay quiet,” he whispered into her mouth.

Carol laughed into his, the sound little tinkling bells in the quiet of the night. “You telling me that, or you?”

Her fingers were working fast, way too fast. First his belt was undone, then button was open, then his zipper, then, shit, no, too fast...

Daryl pulled away and shook his head, hand slipping down from Carol's shoulder to grab at her wrists again. “Hang on, woman,” he grumbled.

Carol frowned at him. “What? You going to shoot? It's alright, it's _kinda_ been a while.”

Daryl shook his head again, eyes down somewhere around her collarbone. “No, I mean. Maybe. But.”

Letting go of Carol's wrists, Daryl let his hand creep forward across the space between them. When his fingertips brushed against her bare belly, shirt hiked up from the necking, Carol's stomach jumped and her breath hitched.

“Such a gentleman,” Carol breathed. She sounded like she wanted to tease him, but her voice was too breathy, too excited. That made Daryl excited, too. He smiled just a little bit.

“I mean... if you're doing me...”

Carol let her hands fall, one resting on his bone hip, and she nodded. “Go for it, big boy.”

It took him a second to undo her button and zipper, but he got it eventually. His hand slipped to Carol's cargos, eager to return the favor. As blunted fingernails stuttered over some delicate panties, Daryl glanced up at Carol. Her lips were parted, eyes heavy-lidded as she looked at him. “I... uh. You should tell me.”

Carol nodded, leaning in closer. Awkwardly Daryl kissed her on corner of her mouth as she started explaining to him: “Reach in there, go on. Gentle. Not rough.”

Cautiously Daryl dipped his hand inside her panties. She was hot, damn, hotter than he'd thought she be. He cupped her mound, fingers tangling in the coarse hair. Carol hummed and shifted her hips forward, humping leisurely against his hand.

“You can dip inside. Just rub around for a bit. Don't go plundering like you're digging for gold.”

Daryl snorted and did as he was told. Index and middle finger pressed past her folds and stopped, rubbing at the skin he found inside. She was wet in there already, and getting wetter ever second he rubbed at her. Carol hummed again, rubbing against him a little harder.

“That good?” Daryl asked. He tried to look at her, get a good look at her expression, but she was in too close and it was awkward. His fingers continued to move against her inside folds, massaging firm but not rough. He figured that'd be good.

“It's perfect,” Carol told him. A grin flitted across Daryl's face before he crushed it. Didn't want to seem too unsure. He rubbed at her some more, fingers getting good and slick.

“Hang on.” Maneuvering her hand between them, Carol brought it up to her mouth. She sucked and spat on it, getting it all good and wet before she wedged it back down between them. “Okay, keep going.” Her hand slipped back inside Daryl's pants, and this time he let her.

Maybe he shouldn't have, because the second that hand wrapped around his junk, a wave of heat went through Daryl's body, starting at the tip of his dick and spreading all through his belly. He gasped and kinda lost concentration for a second, fingers stilling inside Carol. Luckily she was there to tap him on the side of his arm as a reminder.

“Come on cowboy. You were the one who wanted to make this mutual.”

Blinking out of his daze, Daryl nodded, moving his fingers against her again. “Should I push them in further? No?” Daryl asked.

“Get your thumb wet, then rub it...” Carol paused for a moment, searching for the words. After a moment she just shook her head and moved her free hand down to Daryl's. He dipped his thumb inside her obediently, getting it all wet like she said. Then her hand was on top of his, guiding his thumb in place. Above where he had been rubbing inside of her, but still beneath the folds. After a moment of moving his thumb in gentle little circles around her, Carol gasped and leaned back. “Right there,” she told him. Her hand stilled on top of Daryl's, making sure he knew the place. Tentatively Daryl rubbed like she had been moving him. She huffed, a little pleasure-noise. Daryl liked it, so he rubbed again. Her hand dropped away.

“That your clit?” Daryl asked. He did know _something_ about women. Fuck, listening to Merle go on and on about his exploits, how could he not. And Merle, asshole though he was, _did_ know his way around his woman's pleasure. Or at least so he said.

“A plus, top student,” Carol teased him. Her hand was moving again over his dick, stroking it all firm and right. She was really fucking good at that, shit.

Concentrating more on Carol than himself—because if he concentrated on himself, he'd blow in about half a second—Daryl moved his thumb together with his fingers, rubbing at the two different places inside Carol. She liked that, a lot, if the way she bent her neck back and bit her lip was any tell.

Feeling a little bolder because he was making Carol look like that, Daryl dipped his fingers further inside Carol, still doing the rubbing on her clit like she liked. Carol gasped and squeezed at his dick harder, which just caused Daryl's eyes to snap shut as his vision went all spotty with the need to come. “Shit, Carol, damn it-”

“You come when you want to, long as you promise to finish me off,” Carol breathed.

But Daryl shook his head resolutely. Ladies first and all that. Moving his fingers inside Carol, he pushed them in and out, fucking her with them nice and slow like. Carol groaned softly, all through her belly and chest more than her mouth. Daryl just stared at her, watched her all full of pleasure like she was. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

“You're beautiful,” he told Carol, because he meant it, and it seemed like the sort of thing she'd want to know.

“Stop-” Carol grumbled, though a little smile threatened at the corner of her lips. Daryl leaned in to capture it with a kiss.

“You are,” he growled against her lips, fingers still pumping inside of her. He could feel her clit swelling, getting more... mushy, kinda. Judging by her heartbeat he could feel chest-to-chest like they were, Daryl would bet on that being a good thing.

Carol couldn't really protest anymore, because she was kinda busy humping against his fingers and jerking his dick. Leaning in to kiss her again, Daryl squeezed his eyes shut against how good her damn hand felt and focused on finger banging her pussy. He was fucking his fingers into her kinda rough now, but she seemed to be happy with it, hips moving with him and breath all choppy against his lips.

His wrist was starting to cramp though, and he'd heard women could take forever to come. Just when he was gonna ask how she was—just so he could decide if he should switch hands, is all—Carol stopped pumping his dick and grabbed at him, body trembling.

“Harder, harder. I'm almost...” she whispered urgently against his mouth. Daryl blinked and went at it, rubbing her clit with his thumb and fucking into her wet heat good and hard. He could hear the squelching of his fingers pushing inside her pussy, sounding way too loud to his ears. But fuck it, if they had to put up with Maggie and Glenn going at it with no discretion, they could cover their ears to a little wet noises. And that panting Carol was doing—no way anyone could mistake _that_ for anything but what it was.

Carol's pussy clenched around him at the same moment her fingers dug into his bicep. Her whole body went taut, and the tiniest little moan escaped her throat. Daryl fucked her through it, grinding his thumb down on her clit as he kept fucking his fingers into her, good and steady. He curled them up inside her, rubbing those walls he could feel clenching and moving all around as she came. The wetness increased to the point that her panties were all soaked through, and probably her damn cargos, too. Daryl's dick leaked inside his jeans at the feeling of Carol's wetness soaking his hand. Fuck, his balls felt tight.

“Keep your hand in there,” Carol told him as hers returned to his jeans. “Feels good.”

Happy to obey, especially as Carol started pumping him with intent, Daryl kept his hand inside her panties, moving his fingers around inside her as she humped against him lazily. He tried rubbing at her clit again, which made her gasp and tremble. Daryl smiled. He liked that.

But then it was kinda hard to focus on Carol's body, because he could feel his jizz building up inside his balls, getting ready to burst out. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Carol, wanting to feel as much of her as possible. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth and roamed around, kinda sensual and sweet, like she was taking care of him. Like she was promising to always take care of him, hand and mouth and pussy and all.

Daryl came like a rocket, grunting louder than Carol had. She laughed into his mouth and slapped his stomach with her free hand, which only made him come harder. He growled at her and nudged his face against hers, which probably didn't make any sense but damn it, his brains were kinda shooting out of his dick and all over Carol's hands at the moment, it didn't have to make sense.

As their breathing evened out Carol whispered against Daryl's nose: “I didn't just take your virginity, did I?”

Daryl flushed brighter than Glenn the one time he got drunk. “What? No, fuck.”

Carol's laugh was breathy and relaxed, and so damn sexy it kinda made Daryl forgive her for the question. “Sorry. I couldn't ever tell. You're just such a sweet teddy bear...”

Daryl snorted. “Yeah, real sweet. Didn't I just make you come hard enough to soak your pants?”

“Mmm, you did,” Carol hummed. She stretched against him all content, like a cat that got the cream. Which was kinda a fitting metaphor. Or simile. Whatever one it was.

On impulse—and kinda necessity since he didn't want come streaks on his damn jeans where everyone would see—Daryl brought his hand to his mouth and licked away Carol's juices. As soon as the scent hit his nose Daryl's cock twitched in his jeans, acting like it was all raring to go again. He licked all of her away, tongue chasing the last tastes of her over every crack and valley in his fingers. When he was done, Carol was looking at him like she wanted to climb on top and start all over again.

“What?” he grumbled, suddenly embarrassed by how much he had liked the taste of her.

“You like that?” Carol asked, voice a little raw.

Daryl shrugged, looking away. “'s'alright.”

Leaning in, Carol whispered against the shell of Daryl's ear: “You know, you could have it straight from the source. Sometime.”

Shit, Daryl's cock might actually be ready to go again right then. Carol's voice, low and husky, telling him to go down on her. Eat her out.

Roughly palming at Carol's ass, Daryl grunted: “Yeah. Next time.”

Carol's throaty laugh sent shivers down Daryl's spine. “Hell, I'll kick Maggie and Glenn out of the bedroom twenty minutes before dawn tomorrow if you really want to.”

Daryl considered the logistics of that for a moment, the pros, the cons. Then he weighed all those against the fact that his dick was quickly moving up from half chub to hard enough to pound nails at just the _thought_ of putting his mouth on Carol, not five minutes after he had just shot.

“I'll kick 'em out my damn self. Gotta let me be the man about _something_ around here,” he grumbled, mostly teasing.

Carol's laugh was mysterious as she turned around and settled against Daryl. Lifting his arm, Carol wrapped it around herself, tucking it under her breasts. Daryl liked the position so he let himself stay there. “Better hope we don't run across any sex shops on our trip up to DC. Because I could show you a thing or two about me being the _man_.”

Daryl thought about this as he listened to Carol's breathing evening out in sleep. He wasn't sure if he had it figured out by the time he finally followed her, but his dreams sure seemed happy with whatever Carol might have in that crazy, beautiful head of hers.


End file.
